Play For Me
by don't-tell-me-not-to-live
Summary: For a techie, he's pretty good at the violin.  NOTE: This is my VERY FIRST story. No flames, please. Constructive critisism is appriciated, though.


**Play For Me**

His fingers flew over the strings, hitting each note in tune. His other hand gripped the bow in a perfect hold, loose enough for movement, strong enough for control. His eyes darted across the page of music, reading the notes like a familiar story. A sweet melody rang out from the beautiful violin on his shoulder, the tune rising and falling with every flick of his wrist. His body swayed in time to the song, completely lost in the wonderful sound he was creating.

Samantha Puckett crouched outside his bedroom door, watching him play. She had initially planned on sneaking in to steal another one of his Galaxy Wars dolls to use as blackmail, but didn't expect him to be home. She also didn't expect him to be doing what he was doing. Sam didn't even know he could play the violin, much less create such beautiful music with it. She had always seen him as a die-hard tech nerd, with no other interest but computers and sci-fi. She never pegged him as a musician, let alone a talented one.

Unaware of the one-woman audience he had outside his room, the intelligent brunette continued to play. He was playing one of his favorite songs (_The Meditation_), and was totally absorbed in the magnificent piece of music in front of him. Flicking his eyes ahead, he noticed that he had reached the bottom of the music sheet, which meant he had to turn the page to continue the song. He sighed, and after finishing another three measures, brought his instrument down. He stepped back and rolled his head, trying to relieve the cramp that had developed in his neck from holding the violin on his shoulder, before moving to flip the page.

Outside, the feisty blonde, who had stopped looking through the crack in the door to focus on listening to the music, furrowed her brow in surprise. The music had stopped. She opened her eyes (which had closed during her listening session) and turned to peer back into his room.

He wasn't there.

Confused, Sam leaned against the door, trying to spot the musician. Her body accidentally pushed the slightly ajar door open, and she fell, face first onto his bedroom floor. She scrambled up, only to find him staring at her incredulously.

"Sam?" Freddie Benson couldn't believe his eyes. When did that blonde she-devil get here and, more importantly, _what_ was she doing in his room? Sam rarely visited his house, and on the occasions when she was able to force her way in, never made it past the kitchen, which was usually her reason for coming over. His 'friend' only came to his apartment in search of things to eat, not company. And since Freddie couldn't see any signs of food in her hands, he was worried. He didn't keep food in his room. What could Sam possibly want?

Under his surprised gaze, Sam couldn't help but blush a little. "Um… Hi, Freddork…" When he didn't answer, She rocked back on her heels and decided to ask him straight out. No use beating around the bush. "Sooo… how come you never told me you could play the violin?"

Freddie's shock wore off, and he gulped. He knew Sam didn't like having secrets kept from her. He was _so_ screwed. "Um…Well I… uh…well, you see…"

Sam raised an eyebrow and Freddie sighed. "I didn't want you making fun of me." He confessed. "My mom's made me take classes with her since the 5th grade. I figured that you would have a field day if you knew, so I didn't want to make things worse for me."

"Hah, smart move, Nub," Sam replied, and Freddie rolled his eyes. "There's an endless supply of 'orch dork' jokes I could have tortured you with…but, you know…" She continued, looking him in the eye. "I'd only tease about the fact that you take classes with your crazy mom. I don't care that you play the violin…" she kicked at the carpet slightly, before continuing in a small voice. "…I kinda think it's… you know… cool."

Freddie smirked. Sam Puckett, admitting he was cool? He cupped a hand to his ear. "Sorry, _what_ did you say?" he joked.

Sam glared at him, before rolling her eyes. "Yes, Benson, I think it's cool that you're a kick-ass violinist. God knows you're better than all the chizzy nubs in the school orchestra. But don't get cocky; this is probably the only compliment I'll give you."

The techie smiled. "Yeah, I figured. Thanks, Sam. That means a lot coming from you. And yeah, I know what you mean about the orchestra. Poor nubs can't play a song in tune if it was just open strings." Sam chuckled and he grinned even wider. "So what were you doing outside my door?"

Sam froze. "Uh…well, the thing is…" Freddie waited patiently. "Ugh, fine… I was gonna try and steal another one of your Galaxy Wars dolls."

The brunette violinist sighed. "First of all, they're _action figures_," he stressed as Sam rolled her eyes. "And second of all, really Sam? Why?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I think it's funny how freaked out you get…"

Freddie scoffed. "Nice to know that I'm the object of your sick amusement."

"You should feel honored," Sam teased, ruffling his hair.

"So how come you didn't just leave when you saw I was home?" he pressed, pulling away from her hand.

"I dunno… I guess the music you were playing distracted me… it sounded really pretty…" she confessed.

Freddie smirked. "Really? You thought it sounded pretty?" Sam grudgingly nodded, and he smirk changed into a smile. "Thanks, Sam. That's… surprisingly nice of you."

"It's been known to happen," Sam replied. The two stood there in awkward silence before the blonde cleared her throat. "I, um, should probably get going…"

"Uh, yeah…" Freddie answered. "But wait… you aren't gonna take an action figure from me?"

Sam shook her head. "Nah. Where's the fun in that if you _know_ I took it?" she smirked and headed for the door. Freddie laughed quietly and turned back to his music, before he heard Sam's quiet voice from the doorway.

"Freddie?"

He spun around to face her. "Yeah?"

He watched the slight blush creep up to her cheeks once more. "Can I… you know… keep watching you play?"

He smiled. "Sure, Sam…" he beckoned her over and waited for her sit on his bed. "You know, it's nice to have an audience that won't criticize me for once. My mom is even crazier when she listens to me play."

"I don't doubt it," Sam replied, laughing. "But I promise, I won't say a word. And I meant it this time." She held up her fingers in a mock salute. "Scout's honor."

Freddie laughed. "I believe you, Princess Puckett. Now what kind of song do you want me to play? Fast, slow, classical, modern?.."

Sam thought for a minute. "Can you continue that song you were playing before?" she smiled and bit her lip. "It sounded so pretty…"

The brunette grinned at his friend. "Sure, Sam…" and with that, he placed the violin on his shoulder once more and played the piece, just as beautifully and passionately as he had played it earlier. But this time, a different kind of passion was coming from him, laced between the notes of the music. And both Freddie and Sam knew what kind of passion it was.

He was no longer playing for himself.

He was playing for her.


End file.
